the sweet taste of strawberries with ice
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: Ichigo is a vampire. He has spent one thousand years at his school and knows everything about everything but still goes. Then the new student comes and changes his life. His blood is sweeter than anything he has ever smelt but he doesn't know why. why is he so special. YAOI INSOMNIA and CHILD ABUSE
1. Chapter 1 - the problems with humanity

**Hey guys ! Your favourite vampire Queen's trusty bass is I haven't uploaded my CM fan-fiction in a while, I'm completely lost. Honestly. So this is a new fic.a It's a vampire fic, (yes I know it's sooooo original !), with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, ( cue Fan squeal from me) and Ichigo Kurosaki. This chapter is mostly explaining stuff so if it gets to bring for your tastes i'm sorry but you'l have to wait till chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. loves you :) 3**

** XXOOXXOOXXOOXX MBG XXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

* * *

Chapter one - A Problem called 'Humanity'

So here's the problem. Whoever came up with the whole weaknesses for my species must be extremely imaginative or a total douche wanting to ruin lives of me and my kind. Seriously, What sort of vampire is killed by fucking garlic for gods sake. Stuff like ' vampires can't see themselves in a mirror' or ' they are burned by crucifixes'. The amount of times a priest or a nun has ran full speed at me with a pointed stake and a Crucifix shouting ' go back to hell spawn of Satan !'. Most the time I just knock it out of their hands, laugh hysterically at their feebleness and stupidity, then drink the living night-lights out of their body. Oh I'm sorry My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 2000 years of age and I'm sick to death of human's and their misconceptions of our existence. So here's what really happened and how we really started out.

* * *

Once upon a time a great cannibalistic leader by the name of Vlad Dracula III ruled over Hungry. His rule went on for thousands of years until he faked his death in 1499. He decided he would explore the world. 1849, he arrived in the small town of Whitby in England. He men a man named Bram Stoker and fell deathly in love with him. After a year he eventually got the man to love him back. He explained to Stoker about his vampireism. He also included the part with the fact he was allergic to garlic, sunlight and he never looked in a mirror because of his Catoptrophobia due to years of abuse. A week later Stoker killed his boyfriend in cold blood and wrote his secrets in a book named Dracula. A few years later a man named peter potter was bitten and was turned due to an error in blood . He wrote about his experience in a diary and showed it to numerous psychiatrists who all just looked away in disgust. Eventually, Peter was sent to bedlam where he died of blood starvation. He had a son who married another vampire. their bloodline flourished. soon 1/80 of was vampires. but they became stupid. They married humans who ratted them out and where murdered. some had children called half breeds. A law was made that vampires who had a relationship with humans would stand trial and be executed or sentenced life imprisonment. Humans couldn't tell the difference between them and us. Then, in 2009 a truly satanic women made a book making lives of vampire a hell. _Twilight._ thousands bought copies and went in cinemas to watch it. lucky for us, lots of weaklings hated it.

Now to our strengths and weaknesses. Vampires, under no circumstances, sparkle. We don't explode in the sun; burn when exposed to garlic or crucifixes or whatever else little miss Satan said; We will bleed when we are stabbed by a stake but then again, we've been stabbed. Our blood is black; the darker it is, the pure you are, that's the main way you can tell me and half breed apart. We live thousands of years longer than humans;we can run inhumanly fast, drink the blood of innocents and each pure blood pool family, has a different powers. Mine is darkness control. We can die when we are stabbed but we heal faster than humans so that probably won't happen. Poisons have no effect. Vampires can be killed when exposed to high amounts of silver due to some chemical in it. A vampires worst enemy is a werewolf because of their animalistic tendencies and to shag anything that moves. Vampire can fall in love as easily as humans. Half breeds and humans in relationships with vampire will be killed on sight.

Well that's all about my kind, now for the real story... My life.

* * *

My first day at Karakura high was uneventful. I was teased because of my hair but then again vampires don't really give a crap about shit like that. Me and my family have lived here for years and have a tendency to memory erase every teacher who has ever taught me because they want me to stay and do the same lessons over and over so I don't forget. I'm enrolled under the same name every year and we erase the files of me so I can start a fresh. This year felt different to me. I didn't really care that much. I walked into that god forsaken classroom for the millionth time in my life. It was white all over with the occasional poster. The outdoors looked beautiful. The class took their seats.

"Good morning class" said Mrs bitchy-pants "Today we have a new student, please make sure you respect him." A boy with florescent white hair walked in. His blood smelt like cake and strawberries. He was like a red flower in a field of yellow.

"you'll sit next to Ichigo." she said. He sat behind me. All lesson all I could think about was drinking his thick red blood, feeling it drip down my throat like sweet candy. feeing his skin against my lips, icy cold and elegant. Putting my hands in his hair and watching it dance through my fingers. kissing his tender lips, sweet like red apples.

"hey Ichigo, Rangiku is forcing the little kid to to eat with us so we'll have to deal." Said Kago. I walked up the long winding staircase to the roof. MY head in the clouds. Why was I so attached to him. It's like his blood is the biggest attraction at a fairground. I wanted it so much but couldn't. I ached for a taste of his blood, even a drop. I walked into the door and was pulled out of my thoughts. I walked out onto the roof, being greeted by the suns rays. I sat next to Rangiku and Toshiro. I talked to the shop-a-holic but I couldn't stop yearning his blood. I only new him a few moment and yet I wanted hi so bad.

"Ichigo, I forgot to tell you, you have to show short stuff around school." Said Kago. I looked at him, yes now's my chance.

"okay, I'm only missing Japanese." I said. Everyone decided to head to class. I stayed with Toshiro. After the door closed we sat on the balcony.

_I want him so bad, I cant have him._

* * *

MBC: hey guy's it's me don't forget to...

Ichigo: heeeey, I wanna do it

Shiro: wait what!

MBC: yeh what he said

Ichigo: please

MBC: fine just this once

Ichigo: oh yeah. read and review. you'll get get cake. _strawberry cake_ *wink wink*

MBC: wait what!

Shiro: huh r and r have a good day or i'll freeze you!


	2. Chapter 2 - bring back the stars

**Sup bro's Me again. Thanks for the review. Last chapter took the piss to write and it was really long. I'm quite pleased with it so I hope you are to. AngryHitsu, here is your cake and I hope everyone enjoys the rest of the story.**

** XXOOXXOOXXOOXXOO MBC XXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

* * *

Chapter 2 - bringing back the stars with vampire rings,

The boy just sat staring at the sunset. We sat their for an hour looking at the falling sun. He didn't move, speak or show any emotion; he just sat staring at the sun. I thought his eyes would his eyes would eventually explode from the amount of time staring. A gentle breeze blew over us as we sat. His scent was so strong yet so good. His hair gently swayed in the gaze of the sleepy sun.

"Toshiro, we need to go." I eventually said. He continued to stare into the distance "The sun looks lonely, that's why it's crying blood. The moon never talks to it, it takes all of her credit at night so she tries to hide from the world at night. She cries because it's so hard for her. The moon loves her and doesn't mean to make her upset but he does. One day he'll talk to her, then the stars will come back." he said. I stared in astonishment. _How does he know what happened!_

* * *

_A century ago, a famous vampire by the name of Nathaniel Cobberpatch took his girlfriend, Sapphire Patterville, to see the stars. She had been alive for 3000 years and had never seen a star. She had always dreamt of seeing them but never had. When he took her, her eyes went black and malicious. She was a star demon and she stole all the stars from the sky, soon after she was executed by the guild of vampires for Terrorism and theft. Nathaniel killed himself soon after the trial, now his soul is the only star in the sky. Only for her._

* * *

"How do you know that ?" I asked him. "I don't know." he replied. This boy was utterly strange. He spoke his mind and never had emotion. How was I so enthralled by him. His scent is amazing; his hair is unique yet natural; his eyes like pools of diamonds and I couldn't understand how I felt that way. I stayed staring at him.

_'one day he'll talk to her and the stars will come back.' _

soon it had turned night. The moon taking it's turn in the sky, reflecting off the sun.

"I want them to meet." he said. He jumped off of the balcony and looked at me. He pushed me on the ground and sat on me. I turned small ting of pink as he put his tiny hands in my hair. He looked confused.

"why is your hair orange, it looks like a pumpkin?" he said. I chuckled a little. " why is your hair so white, it looks like snow?" I said He put his arms round me and hugged me. I was surprised. He bowed his head and dug it into my chest. I hugged him back. The street-lamps where on. _what time was it? _I helped him up and took him downstairs. I wanted to bite him so much. Just to sink my teeth into his thin pale neck. To feel his sweet liquid dripping down my throat. To here his moans as I drank. Being around him made me loose my self control. I needed to get away from him but I needed him near me. His skin as white as his hair. He was as pure as newly lain snow. We reached the doors and began to walk home. We walked down the same path silently. I tried to hold myself back from diving on him there and then and sucking all of his precious blood out of his body. Then he stopped, turned and looked at me.

"Hyourinmaru says you want to bite me. He says you like the taste of blood." I gasped. _Who is Hyourinmaru and how would he know what I am? _"who is he?" I asked. "He's my friend, he says you want to bite me but you you don't as well. Do you want to bite me?" he asked. "where is he?" I asked. "you can't see him, only I can. He says you can if you give me a ring." he replied. I jumped and remembered. Vampire rings

* * *

_A vampire ring is when a mentally unstable human-being can see somebody nobody else can see. By giving the chosen human a ring, you are able to see their 'somebody' whenever they please._

* * *

I placed my hand on his forehead and concentrated on a black ring. A tall, wise, man with long, blue hair stood before me and Toshiro. I gasped. "hello Hyourinmaru, How do yo know so much about me?" I asked "Toshiro, he can see me. I let him see me. Your not alone." He lightly smiled as we continued to to walk. I talked to Hyourinmaru about me being a vampire. As we got nearer to my house, Toshiro looked more and more weary. "Toshiro, are you okay." I asked. He nodded and looked at the moon. "does he know about Nathaniel?" I asked the man. "He knows something else, but it's based around it." he said. I was still trying not to bite Toshiro. Why did he have to be so darn edible. We arrived at Toshiro's house, it was just across the street from mine. I waved goodbye and began to walk. Then I heard the worst thing ever.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA. GET UPSTAIRS AND DON'T SHOW ME YOU FACE AGAIN YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT. I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU GO AND FUCKING DIE!" screamed his mother. I heard a slap and a slow walking up the stairs. I jumped up to the window. I gently knocked as Hyourinmaru opened it for me. "what the hell was that?" I asked. "his mother hates him. She has no reason to but the boy deals with it somehow. He has insomnia which is why he has me. He doesn't sleep so I sit with him and help him when he needs it." he said. I looked over at him as he did his homework.

_He doesn't deserve this._

* * *

**MBC: well that's all for now guys. Don't forget to review and you'll get more cake.**

**Toshiro: I want to sleep. :(**

**MBC: sorry your no aloud in my story.**

**Ichigo: Don't worry I don't sleep either**

**Toshiro: REALLY?**

**Ichigo: Well duh I am a vampire.**

**Toshiro: *looks confused***

**MBC: Oh god. Thanks and I'll show you a sweet dream... next night.**


	3. Chapter 3 - bones, bruises and blood

**Hello people of the world and beyond. I'm back with another chapter. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday I had an exam today so I had to revise. I won't be able to upload tomorrow either. Thanks for all the reviews I really enjoyed reading them. Also my word counter for the chapters is really dodgy so if it says it's like 300 words long it's not it's longer then that. On a final note if you like really long fan-fiction and by really long I mean about 66 chapters, then read Espadas reborn by Metsfan101. It's really good and I hope you like it as much as I did.**

** XXOOXXOOXXOOXX MBC XXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

* * *

chapter 3 - bones, bruises and blood

I walked home with him and Hyourinmaru everyday. Toshiro looked so peaceful around us; like we were family. Hyourinmaru picked up on this too. We all sat together at lunch everyday and Toshiro would tell us about the stars. We would sit until the sun started to go down and it got cold. Toshiro's hands always turned red when he had them out but he didn't care, he just stared out into the bleeding sky in wonder and longing. Hyourinmaru smiled gently seeing how natural he was around me. I just sat by him as if we had been friends for years. The only problem was that I was still craving him. When we sat together, all I could think about was digging my teeth deep into his skin and drinking from him. I had to walk away sometimes my cravings would be that strong. It got so bad that I had stopped drinking blood all together. At night I sat outside his window on the cherry blossom tree and watch as he talked to his icy protector. Every night his mother would walk him and drag him out. I so wanted to do something about her but if I did he would be taken away from me forever. I could smell the blood as she beat him. I jumped in his window and waited till he came back in his room, black and blue. He would sit in the corner as me and Mr. Icy would try to talk to him. After them he would always say something like 'she'll stop the day the moon talks to the sun'. Then he'd read. I'd jump out the window and sit back in my tree.

* * *

_A long time ago, the sun, the moon and the cloud watched over the planet. The people walked around. Then the cloud had an idea. They decided they would play a game. The first one to make a person kiss would be be the greatest and most powerful. The sun shook her head and smiled lightly, she didn't want to be the most powerful, she just wanted the stars back. The moon wanted to talk to the sun and if this was his chance. The cloud hated them both. They were always taking the spotlight and he never got to. He wanted to prove he was better then them both. All three got ready for the challenge._

_The cloud spotted an couple, they looked like they hadn't kissed before. They sat on a small picnic blanket next to a cliff, in-front of a tree. First it was the cloud, he stood in front of the sun and blew a mighty wind. The girl covered her face and so did he. The cloud huffed and mover over. Now it was the moons turn. He shone his gentle light over them but the waves from the see crashed over the wall and splashed them. The girl cuddled the boy for warmth. The moon chuckled and moved over. Now it was the sun's turn. She shone a light of red, yellow and orange over the sky. The boy held up her chin and gently kissed her. The cloud got very angry and dragged the moon away. The sun sat sadly. She was alone..._

* * *

Me, Toshiro and Hyourinmaru sat upon the balcony. Toshiro told us the story about the cloud's competition. The sun finally sat behind the trees. We stood up to take our leave. I couldn't. I fell to my knees. one of my arms wrapped around my torso and one on the ground holding me up. I sat up properly. I had bloodpains. Toshiro and Hyourinmaru where long gone. It started raining. I could feel blood dripping down my face. I stood but growled in pain. I jumped off of the building landing in a dark corner, sitting again. I could here toshiro's shouts but I couldn't walk. He got fainter and fainter. I rested my head against a wall. Eventually I got up and walked home. I sat back in the tree and watched as a man dragged Toshiro from his bed. I sat on his roof. I could hear the mans grunts as be hit my little snowman. I clenched my fists as I heard his wimpers.

_Stay with me..._

* * *

_bloodpains is an illness where a vampire stops drinking blood and it's body starts to fight back. It causes immense pain and weakness in limbs._

* * *

**MBC: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. thanks for all the reviews. **

**Toshiro: great! I've got to big holes in the side of my neck**

**Ichigo: I already said I was sorry**

**Toshiro: sorry doesn't heal dirty great holes in the side in the side of your neck does it!**

**Ichigo: huh**

**MBC: oh god shut it the both of you. Anyway all my reviewers get cake and don't forget to favourite and all the rest.**

**_And I'll show you a sweet dream, the next night..._  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - bitches and phoenixes

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I had exams and shit so I couldn't. A big thanks to Scarlett Foxie and AngryHitsu for being my most frequent reviewers, thanks for all the help, have some cake. Thanks to all my other reviewers as well, you get cookies. I thank anybody who just reads, you get marshmallows, deal with it. Finally, i just watched episode 57 of yugioh abridged and it's freaking epic. watch it please.**

** XXOOXXOOXXOOXX MBC XXOOXXOOXXOOXX**

* * *

Chapter four - with every bitch comes a phoenix

****Everyday I watch as Toshiro is beaten brutally. I'd sit outside and listen as he'd scream in pain. Enough is enough, I'll do something about that cunt. I'll drag out the house her by her hair and watch her bleed as she dangles from her roof. I just wanted him to be safe. I needed to tell him but would he agree to it, to let me save him from his pain. Toshiro doesn't deserve such treatment.

It was the morning. I grabbed my things from my house, straightened my hair and set off. I met up with Toshiro and Hyourinmaru. I couldn't tell them now, I'd have to tell them at the balcony. As we walked we talked about trivial things like dead people and gypsies. Toshiro stood next to his spirit and looked towards the sun. We arrived at school where we where stopped by a new girl. she was about the same height as Toshiro. Her hair was medium length and black, her skirt was extremely small. she was a skinny girl. "excuse me are you Toshiro Hitsugaya?" she asked firmly. "Yes, what are you asking for." he replied. "He needs to see you, bring the vampire as well." she said before walking away. Toshiro glared at her before heading to the balcony. When we arrived he was silent. "so what story have we got today?" I asked.

* * *

_The boy liked the stars. He liked them because they shone on him when nobody else would. He liked them because they where his only friends. He liked them because they could never get to close. The boy said one day he would go to the stars and show them how much he loves them. He would become one and never go back. One day the boy went to the stars after an argument to find they disappeared. He cried all night and all day. He became emotionless and never spoke to anyone. Then a Icy person he never expected came to him, only to him, no-one else. They spent everyday together. He cuddled him when he was sad and broken. The boy moved a lot so he never made friends. After moving from a far away place he came to a school where he met a pumpkin. The pumpkin would spend his time sitting outside his window and protect him from everyone else. The boy became happier then he ever was before but he still wishes the stars would come back and shine on him one last time._

* * *

I looked at him. Pumpkin...THAT'S ME. The Icy person must be Hyourinmaru and the boy must be him. "Toshiro, that boy was you wasn't it?" I asked. He nodded. He must have dealt with some pretty massed up crap. I pulled him into my chest and hugged him. There was a loud bang on the metal door separating us from the rest of the school. I grabbed Toshiro's hand. The metal door flew off. In came Chad, Orihime, Uryuu and that bitch from earlier. "He still wants you Phoenix, Move before I force you. Oh sorry vampire my name is Rukia." She said. I grabbed hold of his arm. She moved forward. Orihime grabbed her stopping her from coming any closer. Uryuu looked pissed, Orihime looked worried and Chad was emotionless as always. Toshiro pulled me off. Chad ran towards him, I pushed him into the wall. Uryuu threw fire at him but he dodged, I then smashed him against the was as well. Rukia let go of Orihime and moved for me. Toshiro grabbed hold of Hyourinmaru. He disappeared. She kept moving forward. Just before she was about to place head hand near my heart, A large Ice bird appeared. He went back into his boy form but with wings. It was...Toshiro. "Get back Ichigo. She almost killed you." He said. She took hold of Orihime. Orihime opened her wings, she was an angel. She then flew away with Rukia in her arms. Chad and Uryuu had gotten away long ago. Toshiro landed on the ground and sat next to me, then passed out on my arms. Hyourinmaru came back. Toshiro was concious again. "Toshiro is the last of his kind. He is and Ice phoenix. People want to kill him because of what he is and because of his blood." he said. "what about his blood?" I asked. "It can bring back the dead. If the person is dead for longer then 5 years then it has little to no effect. His blood can heal people at an exponential rate so his price is very high. Rukia is a knife demon. She touches the heart of a person and stabs them through her palm. Uryuu is a quincy, Orihime is a fallen angel, sent from heaven for Rukia and Chad has no power, he just really likes Rukia." He said. Toshiro was still sat on me. I felt an extreme pain flash through me. I still hadn't drank in a while. Toshiro turned to face me. "Did they hurt you pumpkin?" he asked. "No I'm fine Toshiro." I replied. "He hasn't drank blood in a while so he's in pain." Said Hyourinmaru. Toshiro looked at me, grabbed a pencil sharpener out of his bag, cut himself and showed it to me. I gasped. I couldn't drink his blood it meant to much to people. "Toshiro I can't. Not you." I said. "If I don't have you, I won't have somebody to protect me from knife demons and Quincys. Without you I'd die so drink before you do." he said. I grabbed his wrist and sunk my fangs into his skin. His blood tasted better than I thought. Like strawberrys with ice. His blood was legendary no wonder people wanted it so much. Toshiro started to go pale so I stopped. I wiped the remaining blood from under my lip and carried him on my back. "can you keep up Ice-ring(1)?" I asked. "I can go as fast as he can so yes." he replied. I jumped off the balcony and jumped from roof to roof all the way back to his house. I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and kissed my. I fell back a little and blushed like a school girl. "Why...did you kiss me?" I asked "Wanted to say thank you for the ride you and I could tell you wanted me to, I can do that sort you know, sensing stuff." he said. "ah well thank you and I'll be going now." I said . I was about to go when he grabbed my and dug his head into my chest. "please don't go." he said. I hugged him until he fell asleep. "I thought he couldn't sleep." I said. "If they find something they love, then they can."

_he loves me...I like it_

* * *

**Well thats all for now guys but don't worry they'll be more soon. Next times shoud be awsome hehehehehe. I'll show you a sweet dream the next night.**


End file.
